This application is based upon and claims priority from French Patent Application No. 0114739, filed Nov. 14, 2001, the entire disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of semiconductor packages having a sensor, and more specifically to semiconductor packages having an optical, chemical or movement sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, semiconductor packages with sensors, generally optical sensors, include an electrical connection and support plate, to the front face of which the rear face of a semiconductor component is fastened using a layer of adhesive, and an optical system placed in front of and at a distance from the front face, fitted with a sensor, of the semiconductor component. In general, an arrangement of this sort presents problems in positioning the optical system with respect to the optical sensor of the semiconductor component because of the accumulation of the fabrication tolerances.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above, and particularly for a way to efficiently orient the components of a semiconductor package.
In view of these drawbacks, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the above-mentioned drawbacks and to provide a semiconductor package having efficiently oriented components.
One embodiment of the present invention provides a semiconductor package that includes an electrical connection and support means having a front face and a recess in the front face. The semiconductor package also includes a semiconductor component having a front face including a sensor and a rear face which presses on the bottom of the recess of the electrical connection and support means. Further included in the semiconductor package is a positioning and locking means for locking the semiconductor component onto the electrical connection and support means. The positioning and locking means is engaged in a space which separates the periphery of the semiconductor component from the periphery of the recess and keeps the semiconductor component pressed against the bottom of the recess. In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the positioning and locking means includes at least one insert cooperating with the periphery of the semiconductor component and the periphery of the recess.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the present invention, are given by way of illustration only and various modifications may naturally be performed without deviating from the present invention.